Tokyo Blade
Tokyo Blade are an English heavy metal band, active since 1982. Tokyo Blade is one of the many acts considered part of the new wave of British heavy metal (NWOBHM) movement from the late 1970s / early 1980s. Tokyo Blade went through many changes of formation and disbanded twice, often changing their musical style during the years of activity. However, the band is still active today, with most of the original members in the line-up. Members Current members * Andy Boulton - lead guitar (1982–present) * John Wiggins - rhythm guitar (1983-1986; 2010–present) * Andy Wrighton - bass guitar (1984-1986; 2010–present) * Steve Pierce - drums (1982-1986; 1987; 2010–present) * Alan Marsh - lead vocals (1982-1984; 1990-1991; 1995-1996; 2016-present) Former members * Vic Wright - lead vocals (1984-1986; 2016) * Bryan Holland - lead guitar (2007-2010) * Michael Pozz - lead vocals (1989) * Pete Zito - lead vocals (1986-1988) * Brian George - lead vocals (1987) * Carl Sentance - lead vocals (1986) * Danny Gwilym - rhythm guitar (1990-1991) * Sean Cooper - rhythm guitar/keyboards (1986) * Ray Dismore - rhythm guitar (1982-1983) * Steve Kerr - lead guitar * Andy Robbins - bass guitar (1982-1984) * Dave Donaldson - bass guitar (1987) * Dave Sale - bass guitar (1989) * Colin Riggs - bass guitar (1990-1991;1995-1996) * Frank 'Sapardi' Kruckle- bass guitar (2008-2010) * Ace Finchum - drums * Alex Lee - drums (1987) * Marc Angel - drums (1990-1991; 1995-1996) * Lorenzo Gonzalez - drums (2008-2010) * Martin Machwitz - keyboards (1989) * Nicolaj Ruhnow - lead vocals (2010–2014) * Atilla - keyboards (1990) * Chris Gillen - Vocals (2008-2010, 2014–2016) Discography Studio albums * Tokyo Blade (1983) * Night of the Blade (1984) * Black Hearts & Jaded Spades (1985) * Ain't Misbehavin' (1987) * No Remorse (1989) * Burning Down Paradise (1995) * Pumphouse (1998) * Mr. Ice (1998) * Eye of The Storm (2008, re-release of No Remorse) * Thousand Men Strong (2011) * Unbroken (2018) EPs * Lightning Strikes (1984) * Midnight Rendezvous (1984) * Madame Guillotine (1985) * Camp 334 (2012) * Stick it ... (2012) Live albums * Live in Germany (2009) CD and DVD Related releases * Shogun - Shogun (Alan Marsh) * Shogun - 31 Days (Alan Marsh/Andy Wrighton/Steve Pierce) * Johnny Crash - Neighbourhood Threat (Vic Wright) * Battlezone - Fighting Back (John Wiggins) * Battlezone - Children of Madness (John Wiggins) * Battlezone - Feel My Pain (John Wiggins/Colin Riggs/Marc Angel) * 12 Apostel - 12 Apostel (Martin Machwitz) * Dead Ballerinas - Dead Ballerinas (Michael Pozz) * Kin Ping Meh - Kin Ping Meh (Michael Pozz) * Skin - Multiple records/CD's (Andy Robbins) * Reverence - When Darkness Calls (2012) (Bryan Holland) * Reverence - Gods of War (2015) (Bryan Holland, Lorenzo Gonzalez) * Reverence - Live (2016) (Bryan Holland, Lorenzo Gonzalez) * Nick Hellfort - The Mask Within (2013) (Nicolaj Ruhnow) Category:British heavy metal musical groups Category:New Wave of British Heavy Metal musical groups Category:British glam metal musical groups Category:British speed metal musical groups